Chatbot
Overview You can PAIR your wallet with a bot, which emulates the experience of chatting with a live person. The bot will have very limited responses, but enough to get the job done. A merchant bot could allow you to select from a range of pizzas, for example, then pay for your order with two clicks while still in that chat session. Botstore bots Byteball v.1.9.0+ has a "bot store". Your hub provides the list. The default hub has these currently: *Real name attestation bot *Flight delay insurance *Transition bot *Byte-BTC exchange *Flight delays oracle *Sports oracle *BTC oracle *Rosie bot *Byteball Asset Manager *Zork | game *Poll bot *Blackbytes Exchange BEEB (Trustful^) *Blackbyte Exchange freebe (Semi-trustless^) *Buy blackbytes (trustless) *Slice&Dice MUD *Betting bot (Semi-trustless) *Luckybytes Lottery (provably fair) *TitanCoin ICO *Byteball-Altcoin Exchange Bot *Fun-coins faucet *SilentNotary ICO ^ Note that in the cryptosphere, "trustless" is generally preferable to "trustful" -- the reverse of what one might expect. And neither word equates to "trusted" or "untrusted". Descriptions Bot links are not needed in this article. Access them via the Bot Store in your wallet Chat. Real name attestation bot Verify your real name to get access to services that require KYC. Attestation that proves your verification is saved on the public database, but no personal data is published without your request. Your data is saved in your wallet and you can easily disclose it to the service that needs the data. After first successful verification, you are rewarded with $20.00 worth of Bytes from the distribution fund. See Identity verification article for details. Flight delay insurance This allows one to take out insurance on a possible flight delay one day to three months in the future. See the wiki article Oracle for details. Transition bot See the wiki article Airdrop for details. Byte-BTC exchange This provides a book for users. See the wiki article Trading for details. Note that Bitcoin transaction fees may cause problems with this bot, and you might find a regular exchange better. Flight delays oracle Used in conjunction with flight delay insurance. Sports oracle See the wiki article Sports betting for details. BTC oracle This oracle posts Merkle Roots of all Bitcoin transactions in a block every time a new Bitcoin block is mined. You can use its data to p2p trade bytes and bitcoins. If you are receiving bytes (sending btc), chat with the oracle after sending your bitcoins to get the Merkle Proof of your Bitcoin transaction and unlock your bytes from the smart contract. Rosie bot This is an open-source conversational AI. Byteball Asset Manager See the wiki article Asset for details. Zork | game Play one of the earliest interactive fiction computer games developed between 1977 and 1979. The game unfolds in a maze-like dungeon, where the user must battle trolls and solve puzzles in order to find twenty trophies to bring back to the house outside which the game begins. Developer: @Hyena Poll bot Now we can have referendums. This bot assists in making a vote. A vote is a small transaction that pays to yourself and is signed by your most funded addresses; the weight of the vote is the combined balance of the signing addresses. Note that there is a privacy concern because by making a vote you associate a number of your addresses. Blackbytes bots See the wiki article/section Blackbytes/bots. Buy blackbytes (trustless) Instantly buy blackbytes for bytes. The sale is done via a conditional payment smart contract, so the seller can't scam you. Source code.https://github.com/byteball/conditional-token-sale Slice&Dice MUD Dungeon Combining the elements of provably fair online gambling and role-playing games, Slice&Dice Dungeon delivers a unique gaming experience for everyone. The player takes a role of a dungeon inhabitant who has come across a violent underground casino. The main goal in this game is to become a powerful and respected member of the community. Doing so requires one to gamble on the Byteball tokens and to get into fights with other players as part of the endless struggle for power. Developerhttps://CoinGaming.io Betting bot (Semi-trustless) Bet on sport fixtures by taking the trustless offers immediately available. Or be the bookmaker and develop a business by proposing competitive odds for popular events. Developerhttps://papabyte.com Luckybytes Lottery An in-app lottery in which you can play using your Byteball Bytes. There are three different game modes to participate in. Win large amounts of Bytes depending on the number of players on the principle of "the winner takes all". All games are provably fair. Each lottery comes with a game and proof hash which lets a player validate and prove the results against manipulation. Developer: pxruneshttps://lucky.byte-ball.com TitanCoin ICO Invest in Titan Coin -- a new token pegged to the price of 1 kg of ilmenite concentrate. Ilmenite concentrate is the main raw material used for production of titanium dioxide. Project page and investor informationhttps://titan-coin.com/?lang=en ICO bot This is the first use of our ICO bot which was published on github just recently https://github.com/byteball/ico-bot. The bot is designed to help entrepreneurs raise funds and distribute their tokens, easily and securely. It now (2018-01-07) accepts Bytes, BTC and ETH. The tokens are issued immediately after the payment is confirmed. Byteball-Altcoin Exchange Bot Exchange over 60 altcoins to Bytes, Bytes to altcoins, or altcoins to altcoins. Receive your coins as fast as the network confirms your transaction. The fee is only 0.75%. Powered by Changelly.https://changelly.com Developer: Robert Huber, @robbterrhttp://byteball-exchange-bot.com Fun-coins faucet This new (Jan 19) bot gives out free Tangos, Tingos, Zangos and Zingos. These fun-coins have zero monetary value so you can practise textcoins and smart contracts with zero risk. * NOTE: To send fun-coins from your wallet, you will need Bytes to cover the transaction fees, less than 1000 bytes per transaction. If you wish, you can donate small amounts of bytes for transaction fees to the sending address, CARJFJ6SKDC2XGLX2XSNMIITAVRDEW2R, but it is not necessary. Developerhttps://papabyte.com (@neversaynever) SilentNotary ICO SilentNotary is a digital notary that saves and certifies documents, emails, chats, and audio/video recordings. The authenticity of these records will be ensured by posting hashes both to Ethereum blockchain and Byteball DAG. The ICO is active until 15 March 2018, and you can buy SNTR tokens with Bytes, BTC, or Ether. Website: https://silentnotary.com Security Slack comment from @vakar 2018-01-10: A bot has no way to connect to the private part of a paired wallet. It can only send text messages to the chat. As long as we only have text (and no html) all bots are safe and cannot "steal coins". External links *Main article source References Category:Features